I'm Sorry
by Wassi Takes The World
Summary: Kyle is about to die, but Stan doesn't know about it. What will he do when he discovers Kyle doesn't have much time left? / STYLE / Stan X Kyle / One-Shot / Warning: Character's death


**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Summary: Don't know how to resume this, but I just can tell you it's a very sad story between Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski**

**Pairing: STYLE (Stan x Kyle)**

**No. Chapters: One-Shot**

**A/N: They have seventeen years old and are in their last year of high school**

**A/N 2: Before this, Kyle had gone to a private school in Washington but came back**

* * *

_How much has it been since we show our emotions?_

_Ever since you went to that stupid private school you've changed,  
and probably you may think I changed too because it seems so,  
but let me tell you that my feelings for you haven't change,  
I still have them. _

_You act like if something happened.  
__Tell me what happened please,  
it hurts me seeing you like this.  
_

_Did someone hurt you?  
__Tell me who hurt you and I will crush him/her_

_Why are you acting like this with me?  
Whenever I'm with you and the others you put a poker face,  
but I can see that when I'm not with you,  
you smile._

_Did I do something wrong?  
Please tell me what I did._

_Kenny looks at me mad,  
and is always protecting you.  
Since when did you two became close?  
_

_I see you talking to Craig casually,  
I thought you hated him like me.  
_

_But why are you crying?_

_Even Cartman doesn't talk to me!_

_**"Please tell me!  
Why is everyone like this?!  
Specially you!"**_

_I yell at you,  
and I can see in your eyes that tears trheaten to fall,  
still, you hold them back._

**_"What did I do wrong?!" _**_  
_

_I yell again,  
__but you still remain silent,  
and I'm losing my fucking mind!_

**_"Answer me Kyle!  
Please just answer me!"_**

**_"Stan..."_**

_Kenny tries to talk but you shush him._

**_"No,  
it's ok,  
it's time for him to know"_**

_I notice in your esmerald green eyes  
sadness and fear._

**_"Stan, I only have six month left..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_of life"_**

_My eyes widen at what you say._

_I can't believe it,  
what are you talking about?  
Please don't fuck with me!_

**_"What... what do you mean?"_**

_I ask not really wanting to know,  
it was all a lie,  
a joke,  
a very bad joke._

_Was today April's fool?  
__I want to believe that,  
__but I clearly know  
that we are in the middle of winter._

**_"I wanted to tell you ever since I came back,  
but you didn't pay attention,  
you kept ignoring me and spent time with Wendy,  
I even saw you two "kissing"_**

_You say and a small tear fall  
from your beautiful green eyes._

**_"That was..."_**

_I try to say,  
but I know you are right,  
Wendy and I did kiss each other,  
but it was because I couldn't forget you,  
and it was hurting me._

**_"Kenny and Craig tried to help me talking to you...  
even fucking Cartman tried it too!  
But you just pushed them aways,  
and kept kissing and hugging Wendy.  
I know you even made out"_**

_Another tear falls and Kenny look at me angry._

**_"Kyle,  
I'm...  
I'm sorry...  
if I could"_**

_I am trying har to fix things,  
but I know I can't fix this._

_You don't look at me and walk away along with Kenny.  
_

_I'm a completely idiot!  
What have I done?!_

_I look at you back and try to reach for you,  
but you just keep walking away._

* * *

_It has been six months since you told me **that**,  
and I see your family crying  
while an ambulance take you to the hospital,  
with hopes of saving you,  
but you know exactly that it won't help._

_I walk to the bridge and look at the river,  
when I see my reflection  
I don't even recognize myself.  
I became a gothic again,  
and it's all because of you._

_Please,  
please don't die.  
__But even I know that's impossible._

_I look at my arms,  
and some scars are still fresh._

_I don't wanna leave you,  
I wanna be with you.  
_

_Without hesitating,  
I throw myself to the river._

**_"I'm Sorry"_**

* * *

Kyle was walking with Kenny and Cartman to school, it all felt lonely without Stan

_At the end the doctors did save Kyle. But for Stan... it was late_


End file.
